A
|language=Multilanguage via SAP (English, Erdetian, Ligholtian, Ludussian, Neltodian) |broadcast_area=Anierica countries |formerly_called=Artertainment (1984-1988) |replaced_by=Crime & Investigation Network (24/7, original) |sister_channel(s)= History History 2 Crime+Investigation History History 2 |website=aetv.ld aetv.ed aetv.nel aetv.agl aetv.pi aetv.lg }} A&E is Ludussian television network owned by A+E Networks Anierica. The channel broadcasts reality docusoaps, true crime, and documentary miniseries. History A&E was launched on September 3, 1984 as Artertainment, the combination name of "Art" and "Entertainment". On January 2, 1988, Artertainment was renamed as A&E. On January 25, 1999, A&E was time-shifted by the documentary channel called The Biography Channel starting at 22:00 UTT until ending at 06:00 UTT showing the A&E for daytime. On June 4, 2007, A&E switched to the widescreen format. On July 11, 2011, A&E was closed and replaced by Crime & Investigation Network with 24/7 service. On December 26, 2019, A+E Networks Anierica announced that A&E will be relaunching in January 1, 2020. On January 1, 2020, A&E was relaunched with new shows. The first programming was an airing of The First 48 in 1st episode at 07:00 UTT (Terra Universal Time). Programmings Current programming *''60 Days In'' *''Alaska PD'' *''Behind Bars: Women Inside'' *''Court Cam'' *''The First 48'' *''The First 48: Shocking Interrogations'' *''Live PD'' *''Live PD: Police Patrol'' *''Live PD: Roll Call'' *''Live PD Presents: PD Cam'' *''Live Rescue'' Former programming Original/Syndicated programming *''24'' *''A&E Top 10'' *''After the First 48'' *''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' *''Airline'' *''Alas Smith and Jones'' *''All Creatures Great and Small'' *''All Year Round with Katie Brown'' *''Amanda's'' *''America's Castles'' *''American Justice'' *''Ancient Mysteries'' *''The Avengers'' *''Banacek'' *''Bearing Witness'' *''The Big House'' *''Big Spender'' *''Billy the Exterminator'' *''The Black Adder'' *''Breakfast with the Arts'' *''Breaking Away'' *''Buffalo Bill'' *''Caesars 24/7'' *''Call to Glory'' *''Caroline's Comedy Hour'' *''Christianity: The First Two Thousand Years'' *''Chronicle'' *''City Confidential'' *''City of Angels'' *''Cold Case Files'' *''Columbo'' *''Comedy on the Road'' *''Confessions of a Matchmaker'' *''The Cosby Mysteries'' *''Crime 360'' *''Crime Story'' *''Criss Angel Mindfreak'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''Dallas SWAT'' *''Dead Head'' *''Delvecchio'' *''Designing Blind'' *''Detroit SWAT'' *''Dog the Bounty Hunter'' *''Driving Force'' *''Ellery Queen'' *''The Equalizer'' *''An Evening at the Improv'' *''Family Plots'' *''Fatherhood'' *''Find & Design'' *''A Fine Romance'' *''First Flights'' *''Flambards'' *''Flip This House'' *''French and Saunders'' *''The Fugitive'' *''The Fugitive Chronicles'' *''Gene Simmons Family Jewels'' *''God or the Girl'' *''Growing Up Twisted'' *''Hammertime'' *''The House of Eliott'' *''Improv Tonite'' *''In Search of...'' *''Inked'' *''Investigative Reports'' *''Jacked: Auto Theft Task Force'' *''The Jacksons: A Family Dynasty'' *''King of Cars'' *''Kirstie Alley's Big Life'' *''Knievel's Wild Ride'' *''L.A. Law'' *''Late Night with David Letterman'' *''Law & Order'' *''Live by Request'' *''Lorne Greene's New Wilderness'' *''Lou Grant'' *''Lovejoy'' *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Makeover Mamas'' *''Manhunters: Fugitive Task Force'' *''McCloud'' *''McMillan and Wife'' *''Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer'' *''Miss Marple'' *''Move This House'' *''Mrs. Columbo'' *''Murder, She Wrote'' *''Mysteries of the Bible'' *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' *''The New Mike Hammer'' *''NewsRadio'' *''Night Court'' *''Northern Exposure'' *''O'Hara, U.S. Treasury'' *''Obsessed'' *''Paranormal Cops'' *''Paranormal State'' *''Parking Wars'' *''The Peacemaker: L.A. Gang Wars'' *''Police Story'' *''The Prisoner'' *''Private Sessions'' *''Profiles'' *''Pulaski, the TV Detective'' *''Quincy M.E.'' *''Remington Steele'' *''Rising Damp'' *''Rocco Gets Real'' *''The Rockford Files'' *''Rollergirls'' *''Rookies'' *''Runaway Squad'' *''Secrets & Mysteries'' *''Sell This House'' *''Simon and Simon'' *''The Slap Maxwell Story'' *''Sons of Hollywood'' *''The Sopranos'' *''Spies'' *''The Squad: Prison Police'' *''Steven Seagal: Lawman'' *''Strange Days with Bob Saget'' *''Survivors'' *''Take This Job'' *''Tattoo Highway'' *''Teach: Tony Danza'' *''Third Watch'' *''A Touch of Frost'' *''The Two Coreys'' *''United States'' *''Victory at Sea'' *''The View'' *''We Mean Business'' *''When Things Were Rotten'' *''World in Action'' *''The World of Survival'' *''Yes, Prime Minister'' Drama *''100 Centre Street'' *''The Andromeda Strain'' *''The Beast'' *''The Cleaner'' Logos Artertainment (1984-1986).png|First logo (1984 to 1986) Artertainment (1986-1988).png|Second logo (1986 to 1988) A&E (1987-1995).png|Third logo (1988 to 1995) A&E (1995-2008).png|Fourth logo (1995 to 2008) A&E (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008 to 2011; 2020 to present) A&E HD (2014-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2020 to present) Category:A+E Networks Anierica Category:Series channels Category:High-definition series channels Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Ludussian-language television channels Category:Erdetian-language television channels Category:Neltodian-language television channels Category:Ligholtian-language television channels Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Closed in 2011 Category:Launched in 2020 Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland